Better Idea
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: [SHOUJO AI: Tatsuki x Orihime. Oneshot] Tatsuki arrives at Orihime's place, just to hang out as is their custom. But the tomboy finds herself losing control of her feelings, and when Orihime proposes they relax and talk, Tatsuki has a far better idea.


_A/N: It figures. My first bold foray into the kingdom of yuri, and I end up writing terribleness that borders on PWP. Ah well. If you're going to do something, might as well go as far as you can with it, yes? _

_I chose these two victims for various reasons. I'm not a huge Bleach fan at the moment, and I haven't seen much of it, but these two characters struck me as intriguing. They made my mind start ticking and they way they operate together MADE me want to write yuri. (Not to mention it's practically canon.) Hence, this debut._

_This is meant to take place very early in the series. Read. Enjoy. Go easy on me. _

Tatsuki ploughed through the door and into the room, a shameless grin on her boyish features as her best friend looked up from her spot by the table. Orihime smiled at the noisy entrance, unsurprised, and Tatsuki felt cool relief wash over her as she strode eagerly in and folded herself into a sitting position.

The two girls had been friends for years, and Orihime had never gotten mad at her for barging in – never – yet the athletic female couldn't help but feel a bit nervous anyway, every time she did it. What if she'd walked in on her best friend while she was sleeping? Or worse, undressing…

Tatsuki felt her stomach tighten, but she forced back the strange feeling. She knew what the problem was. She _liked_ Orihime - _that_ was it. She'd been fighting it for some time now, but every time she made contact with the orange-haired female it grew more and more difficult. As usual, the object of her affections was oblivious. For now, though, that was the only way Tatsuki wanted it.

"Oh, hey there Tatsuki! I'm glad to see you," the pretty girl greeted, turning back to the homework she was doing with a slight frown. "I was doing this calculus assignment. It's really hard. I was never any good at this."

The opposite girl gulped. The familiar, embarrassed smile on Orihime's face was almost too much to handle.

"Oh yeah?" Tatsuki said instead, leaning over to peer at the mess of numbers scrawled across the page. "Must be a super man-eating assignment if not even _you_ can do it. Well sorry to say, but I suck at calculus too, so I can't help you."

The orange-haired girl laughed, a bubbly, lighthearted affair that could cheer the most forlorn of human beings. "Tatsuki, why am I not surprised?"

Tatsuki blinked, slightly taken aback by her friend's easy response. Then she realized that Orihime really didn't care about the math at all. Not while they were together, at least. That was what was best about their relationship – time together always came before anything else. The athletic female let her tense shoulders relax, and she melted into another cheeky grin and attributed her own momentary confusion to the pounding in her chest.

"Dunno why you're not surprised. I think it's pretty typical of me, don't you?" She rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling awkward. "Er, I brought some snacks and stuff. Whatcha wanna do?"

Orihime stretched out a delicate hand to take the proffered bag, peeking into it while playfully sticking out her tongue in curiosity. Tatsuki looked away, hiding a blush that threatened to creep into plain sight.

"Ooh, yummy," said the other girl as she withdrew the closest treat. "Well," she continued, chewing thoughtfully and focusing on the ceiling as she did so, "I don't know what we should do. Why don't we talk for a while?"

"Talk?" The young tomboy was puzzled. "What do you wanna _talk_ for?"

Orihime giggled, tilting her head to one side and fixing her friend with a look of amusement. "We haven't for so long. You always want to go to the dojo, or out to see a movie." She brought a finger to her lips and went on. "Or to go out to eat, or to go for a bike ride, or to brush up on your…"

"I get it, I get it," grumbled the flustered female, folding her arms in her own defense. "But what about you and all the crazy games you make up?" One look at the opposite party's face changed her tune. "Okay, geez. We'll talk. You first."

Orihime laughed again. "That's not really how it works. Either one of us can say anything. Just start a topic of conversation."

Tatsuki favored her best friend with a blank stare, wishing with all her might the spacey female would just propose another round of her imaginative soccer-gone-baseball. At least then it would get her mind off things. Orihime waited demurely for a response, fiddling with the hem of her skirt as she did so, and Tatsuki began to lose focus. She wished that just for once, the orange-haired temptress wouldn't be so patient with her. She needed the female to say something – anything – to save her from her own wild inner musings.

As if reading her thoughts, the other girl suddenly ventured to speak.

"Do you think Ichigo has been acting a bit strange lately?"

The dark-haired female nearly lost her balance. "I-Ichigo? What about that stupid kid?"

"Well..." Orihime paused, looking increasingly vacant and distant. "I think something's wrong with him. All these strange things happen when he's around."

Tatsuki's head was reeling. "Orihime, that guy is always weird. You've known him for a long time now. It's not that strange."

"Hmm, yeah. I guess you're right." She looked out the window aimlessly, detached.

The athletic girl took a moment to observe her. Orihime… she really was beautiful. Tatsuki wondered vaguely why she didn't have a boyfriend. Come to think of it, the popular girl had never really shown interest in that sort of thing. Perhaps it was due to her experiences with bullying in the past. Not that it mattered. Not showing an interest in the boys of their class didn't mean that the orange-haired girl would ever have any special feelings for _her_, either.

Then she had to stop herself. It did her no good to let her feelings take over, not while the object of her strictly forbidden affections was in the same room. Of course, she'd brought this on herself by invading the other girl's dwelling unannounced. If she were smart, she'd have stayed home, where there was no threat of losing any control.

Orihime shifted, stretching her arms above her head while yawning in a dismissive fashion at the homework on the table. The starchy fabric of her school uniform hugged tightly across her generous chest, straining the neat blouse buttons, and Tatsuki squinted her eyes shut – in the most discreet manner possible - until it was over.

"You're no fun to just talk to sometimes, Tatsuki."

Her eyes slid open again, and she snorted. "Huh, well, pick a topic that's more interesting than Ichigo, why don't you."

Orihime put a hand to her mouth and hid a girlish snigger. "What's with you? Jealous?"

This time, a blush _did_ creep onto her smooth cheeks. "N-no," she insisted automatically, "It's just that sometimes that creep is so obnoxious! You should be careful about him. What if he ever got too rough with you?" She felt her anger rising.

The playful smile left her companion's face. "Ichigo would never do that, you know. And besides, we hardly talk to each other."

"R-right." Tatsuki gulped. "But if he did, I'd kick his ass for hurting you. I'd kick _anyone's _ass for hurting you."

Orihime's full lips curved back into a grin. "Yeah, I know."

Tatsuki's chest fluttered briefly, and there seemed to be a growing feeling of desire somewhere deep inside of her. She was losing whatever muddled sense of judgment she had left. No, who was she to joke around? Her sense was already gone. She spoke, and her voice came out husky.

"So, Orihime, you sick of talking yet?"

"What?" The other girl looked vaguely caught off guard, and she tucked a strand of long orange hair behind her ear while Tatsuki repeated herself.

"I said, are you sick of talking? Because I just got a better idea."

"Really? Like what?" But Tatsuki didn't bother to answer her.

She lifted free from her kneeling position and rose, capturing Orihime's arm and using the slender limb to force her to her back on the floor. The athletic female straddled her in one swift, fluid motion, both knees planted firmly on the ground on either side of the shocked orange-head as she bent low and stole her lips.

Orihime's pale eyes flew wide. Tatsuki rested her own body lightly atop that of her quarry, kissing her for longer than she ought to have kissed her. She felt a tingle spread through her lips upon contact, and then a pleasantly warm sensation crawling over her, growing the longer they stayed melded together there. She knew she ought to stop before she did anything else stupid, but she didn't have much chance to think. A sweet fog flew to her head and formed a pleasant cloud that blocked out everything but her craving. Orihime made a low sound, and Tatsuki pulled back immediately, frightened of whatever repercussions awaited her for what she'd dared to do.

But Orihime was laughing. _Laughing_, of all things.

"Tatsuki," she managed through her fit of giggles, "This is what you meant?"

At first, the other girl wasn't sure whether she should answer, but soon she mustered the gall. "Y-yeah. Why?"

Orihime made a little shrugging gesture. "Well, you might as well keep going now."

The athletic female could have stopped breathing on the spot. Her best friend had surely lost all signs of mental stability. Or maybe not, because there was a hint of very plain allure in her eyes that she certainly meant for Tatsuki to see…

She looked into Orihime's light eyes just then, and at once it became clear that the orange-haired girl was quite sane. Sane, and just as desperate as she was to continue their lustful endeavor. Her irises had gone dark with pleasure, her breathing shallow and ragged with anticipation. Tatsuki gulped.

"What's wrong?" Orihime whispered, the breath on Tatsuki's neck as she did so sending shooting spasms of seduction through the synapses of her sensitive nerves. "Go ahead. I _want_ you to."

And Tatsuki needed no second bidding.

She let her hands wander to the tender swell of her partner's breasts, taking pleasure in the way the other female lifted her thigh at the touch to create the heat of friction between them. The motion further roused the lust that rocketed through the non-existent space separating them. Tatsuki squeezed lightly with her hand, moving her lips to the girl's exposed neck as she did so.

Orihime's back arched, and she moaned. "Tatsuki…"

The sound of her name from those wanton lips was almost too much for the tomboy to handle. She sensed the urgency in her partner's tone, and she allowed her free hand to find the hemline of the other female's skirt and push it up and out of the way. Orihime shuddered in ecstasy when Tatsuki let her fingers trace patterns along her inner thigh, and the athletic girl on top was rewarded with another long, low moan of delight and yearning.

Tatsuki silenced her with another kiss, this time allowing her tongue to plunge inside and find Orihime's. It tasted sweet and forbidden, and she let out a surprised breath as the orange-haired figure beneath her took the liberty of sucking invitingly on her lower lip. It made her burn, as if there was fiery liquor coursing through her veins, dizzying her with its potency. Then Orihime was pressing against her, harder, and before she could sort through her desirous fancies, Tatsuki found she had begun to fumble with the buttons on her friend's blouse in a mad heat.

"Tatsuki," Orihime mumbled, wrapping an arm around the leaner girl's neck in her haste and making it much harder to move, "Tatsuki…"

The Val Tudo champion knew what the plea was for. Orihime needed to feel Tatsuki's hands on her – waiting any longer would likely cause her to scream out in desperation. If she was going to shriek at all, Tatsuki vowed, it would be from the sheer destructive sexual satisfaction that _she'd_ be bestowing, not from the anticipation before they'd even made any real moves. All clothing barriers from the waist up were flung away and disposed of, and Tatsuki closed her hands over the twin mounds of sumptuous flesh, massaging aggressively. Orihime's breathing grew more audible. Eyes half-lidded with the weight of desire, she tilted her head to one side, and Tatsuki watched a deep flush become visible on her cheeks while strands of her matted orange hair framed her face. Then, in one quick motion, she slid her upper leg roughly between Orihime's and against the warmth of her groin, and the other girl let out a rich cry.

Tatsuki's hand was halfway to the spot between the girl's attractive, curvy legs, when Orihime clasped her wrist and stopped her.

"No, wait. Let me have a turn with you."

Tatsuki fought the cloud of lust that blurred her version long enough to examine the heavy flush on her partner's face before considering. "It's okay," she said, "Not this time."

She had a feeling Orihime was just trying to be fair. But Tatsuki didn't need fair. The athletic tomboy had gotten luckier than she could have ever hoped for already, and besides, Orihime looked too close to the brink for anything else now. But how would Tatsuki convey those feelings to her best friend? This encounter meant so much to her, but what about Orihime? Was she simply playing along, enjoying the physical contact, or did she understand the deeper feelings that Tatsuki herself felt? At once, the girl on top decided it was best not to risk anything further. She chose to respond carefully to the impatient nudge of inquiry in her midsection.

"It's okay," she repeated, dismissing Orihime's offer smoothly, "'Sides, it was my fault this whole thing got started. Might as well finish it."

The return smile was soft, happy in its simplicity. Behind the driven lust, that is.

"Thanks, Tatsuki."

The lithe tomboy felt the lump in her throat when she swallowed, and this time when she blushed, Orihime ran a finger across her burning cheek and grinned. Maybe, just maybe, this could go beyond their close friendship.

_A/N: Apologies if you feel I cut you off when it was getting good. Maybe some day I'll be confident enough to see these things through._

_I had help with this fic, so I shall now thank the appropriate person. EclipsedElysion was kind enough to provide me with quite a bit of background on both of the girls when I asked for her assistance. She actually said she wanted to read it, too, which I found amusing. And I shall quote what she said here, because it's funny and it also partially describes how I felt writing this:_

"_You're warping one of my favorite anime, haha. Not only that, but you're warping it with a twist that I can actually see happening."_

_THANK YOU, Ms. Elysion – you have no idea how much I was dying to get this fic out of my system and how much you helped me out. If I end up addicted to the writing of this yuri pairing, I will be continually thanking you. :)_


End file.
